


Is There A Doctor In The House

by KoryStarr



Series: Medic and Mechanic [1]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Can I get some of that, Canon Rewrite, Cute, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Lesbian Character, Original Character(s), Other, Slow burn Jules/Carmen, antics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 17,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoryStarr/pseuds/KoryStarr
Summary: Carmen is always seeming to get herself hurt and in need of a doctor. Well that's the job of her Isreali field medic Gianna Polosky.  Gina has a big heart and tries her best to be there in the nick of time if she isn't too busy flirting with Ivy, or carting the mechanic off somewhere. Leaving Carmen to some times ask "Where in the world is my Medic?".Follow along as  Carmen , Ivy, Zack, Player, and Gina go from caper to caper to bring down VILE and maybe find a little love along the way.
Relationships: Ivy (Carmen Sandiego)/Original Female Character(s), Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Zack (Carmen Sandiego)/ Original Character
Series: Medic and Mechanic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797742
Comments: 17
Kudos: 64





	1. Field Medic Caper

Ivy looked at the trucks all sitting in a row once again and wondered how long does it take to load up supplies? According to the hard drive there were three trucks filled with ill gotten medical supplies. V.I.LE's plan was to sell it at a very high price to the small local hospitals and it made her blood boil. Right about then she sees a shadow run and jump into the truck. Ivy blinks a few times confused who ever it was, it wasn't Carmen or Zack. "Hey, Carm I think we got ourselves a guest." She says through her earpiece

"Did you get a good look at them? V.I.L.E maybe?" Carmen replies.

"Hmm no, don't think so. There's a guard missing here and if V.I.L.E is working with em I don't see why they would take out a guard." Ivy says peering at the shadow again "Definitely not V.I.L.E...oh man she's..." Ivy made an impressed whistle

"Why don't we say hello, be careful though." Carmen cautions only getting a humm in reply.

"We lost her didn't we?" Zack says in an amused tone.

"... yea." Carmen says with a sigh. Ivy rolled her eyes and slowly picked her way towards the shadow and boy did she look like a dish from up closer. That's when their eyes meet and hers go wide. Ivy makes a shushing gesture and the brown eyed woman curls a smile and Ivy is sure her heart jumped away.

"שועל קטן" the brown eyed beauty says softly.

"Say what?!" Ivy asked almost indignantly while huffing a pout. The chuckle that she gave made her swoon though.

"שועל קטן" she repeats as Ivy hears Carmen start to lose it.

"What?" Ivy says tapping her ear.

"She's calling you Little Fox. I think she might like you." Carmen says after a quick gather of her wittes.

"Oooh, can...can you speak English? Please?" Ivy asks with uncertainty towards the woman.

"Sorry, yes, I saw you and forgot my words. I am Gianna Polosky." Gianna says with a wink at the words part. Ivy heard Carmen groan and could practically see the eye roll.

"Nice to meet a beauty like you too, I am Ivy. May I ask what ya doin' here? " Ivy tried to flirt smoothly back but she was half sure she stuttered as the sound of facepalms filled her ears.

With a soft warm chuckle Gina filled in team Red about her mission and she was brought aboard to help. Carmen sensed it is a good idea to separate the two seeming budding crushes before they distract one another. 

"That's interesting..." Carmen mused to Player as she crept onto the scene.

"What? That Ivy likes girls? I spotted that a mile away Red. " Player says as Carmen rolls her eyes with a grin.

"No, the fact I might have to start a separate rooms policy at the next hotel." Carmen says with a bit of sass.

"Yea, something tells me that's not going to work. Ivy learned to sneak from you. She might not be the best but." Player trailer off amused.

"This will give her a reason to practice...oh boy." Carmen says supressing a chuckle and shook her head as she and her team plus one moved into position. 

After a scuffle with le Cheve and Tigress she finds her side cut clean open. She pressed a hand to the wound as the rest of the team secured the medical supplies.

"Now those children and the hospitals can get their supplies back without paying a fortune. Thank you all so much." Gina says with a bright smile.

"It's what we do. You were brilliant out there you know?" Ivy says giving Gina a big grin while flirting and blushing.

"Your right she did well. Welcome to the team." Carmen says then mentally counted the seconds it took them to realize what she said. Ivy caught on a few seconds before Gina.

"You mean it Carm?!" Ivy says trying not to sound excited but fails and Gina gave her a questioning look. Carmen smirked and nodded at them both. Ivy just barely contained a squeal while Gina gave a big grin. Then she narrowed her eyes at Carmen's wound and walked up to her and pried her hand away.

"Hold still there. It's just lucky that I am a field medic." Gianna says gently poking at Carmen's wound. Carmen hissed in pain and glared at her new medic. "Oh stop, it will be fine if you let me look at it. Come let's find a hotel or some where more ..private. I doubt you want the shirt off in public." Gina says removing her hand and received an eyeroll.

"Well, you did say you needed a doctor. You need to be careful what you wish for Red." Player says with a snicker.

"This is going to be a long night." She sighs letting Gina lead her to the van they had for this caper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fun little rewrite of what it would be like if Carmen did in fact have a medic. Also I don't know Hebrew and am using Google Translate. I swear I am not going to have full Hebrew sentences because my mind would melt lol


	2. The Sticky Rice Caper (Part 1)

Gina and Ivy were actually pretty good at partners when they were not flirting that is. Of course today had a lot of opportunity for that. They just had to help secure an exit strategy in case something happened and Carmen needed a way out. Gina smiled almost shark like when she saw a great opening to tease Ivy. She trailed a hand lightly up her spine and brushed her fingers on the back of Ivy's neck causing the smaller young woman to stiffen and blush after a small shutter. Gina smirked and was about to say something when Player's voice interrupted.

"Alright there has been a change of plans girls" Player says to Gina and Ivy.

"What happened? Do I need to get my med bag ready?" Gina says sliding away from Ivy who she most definitely had not been trying to kiss or tease. Ivy's red face however said otherwise.

"Do I need to separate you two?" Player says amused raising an eyebrow as he watched them through the screen. Both were wide eyed and shook their heads. "No, but she does need some interference. She has a tail." Player explained Ivy and Gina traded looks.

"We could commandeer a small barge and block the path." Gina says thoughtfully as she looked over the channel.

"That's a great idea." Ivy says and Player sends them the location of a few nearby barges. Gina smirks at Ivy who playfully shoves her once Player has left them. "Come on lets get that barge." She says rolling her eyes then smiles and taps her "TAG!" she says they runs away with a giggle. Gina blinked for a few seconds, chuckles softly then waits a minute before chasing her.

"You should know better then to challenge me שועל קטן." Gina says catching Ivy just as she reaches the barge. She smirks down at the red head who is giggling still.

"Whops forgot your fast." Ivy says as they get on the barge and look around. Gina spots a few things and tosses them to her.

"A disguise" Gina says and Ivy nods and slips into a hat, beard, and fisherman's coat.

"Okay ready when you are." Ivy told Player through the com in her ear.

"Okay start getting into place. When I say one you swing in front of the tail." Player instructs.

"Got it!" Ivy says turning to Gina who is looking at her amused and trying to hold in laughter.

"Its a good look on you." Gina teased giving the fake beard a very light tug and Ivy rolled her eyes. Ivy rolled her eyes as Gina sank down next to her at the helm so who ever the tail was wouldn't see her and she could give Ivy some French words to say.

"3...2...1" Player says and Ivy swung the barge out and in front of the tail just in time. She gave the occupants a long look.

"You out of the way!" one of the agent looking people shouts at her.

"Uh.." Ivy says looking down at Gina who she knew spoke several languages.

 _"Parlez-vous francais."_ Gina whispers up to her and Ivy repeats it to the agents.

"Move it now!" the same agent says looking rather mad.

"Ah! Your saying you don't like where I park the barge." Ivy says leaning out the window a little as she addressed the two who were getting out of their boat.

"Ivy, Gina your chariot awaits." Carmen says and Ivy grins and turns to Gina who is already slipping away.

"Talk about a close shave." Ivy says catching up to her.

"Ah! there you are. I was almost certain I wouldn't see that face again." Gina teased ivy stuck her tongue out. Gina chuckles as they both run to the side of the barge Ivy ditches the last of her disguise and makes a jump for it yelping as she lands in the get away boat. Gina tucked and rolled herself onto the boat checking Ivy to make sure she is okay. Ivy waves her away as she two finger salutes to the agents.

"Sayanora, mon amigos!" Ivy says with the biggest grin as Gina shook her head.

"Yea, she's fine." Gina says to the others. Zack chuckles and they are off down the channel. 

After escaping the tail they board a plane. Ivy slumped into a chair Gina took the couch sat closest to her while Zack was most likely setting up auto pilot. He comes through the door with a grin on his face.

"All Right sis and Gina bring on the grub!" Zack says excitedly. Gina shares a look with Carmen that is amused. these two and food. Ivy looks up from her book grinning at her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about it and decided to make chapters named like the episodes. I will also be parting them out since there is so much to go through per episode. It all depends on how much I see going on. Plus the adding of Gina seamlessly to everything. So I watch and re watch pieces of the episode and write as I go. You may only get one part of an episode or the whole episode parted out. That depends on how long it takes me to go through and rewrite it.


	3. The Sticky Rice Caper (Part 2)

"Whoa, were you not informed that Operation Picnique a la Parisian was canceled?" Ivy says, looking amused. Gina refused to look up and acknowledge her part in this.

"What? Ivy! Gina!" Zack says, looking disappointed. "You guys had one little job to do while I picked up Carmen from the train station." He says looking between them Gina opted to pretend she was looking through her med bag. "One!" he emphasized turning back to his sister. "Rustle up big blocks of tangy cheese and those long, fresh baked hoagie rolls." He says looking off dreamily.

"Yum, baguettes." Carmen says deadpan and Gina snickered pulling out some gauze and re rolling it. 

"Not helping Carm." Zack says as he sits in his chair pouting.

"We had our orders little bro." Ivy says trying to sound sympathetic. "Boot the buns and cut the cheese to save your bacon." Ivy says going back to her book and Gina continues to pretend to clean up her supplies. Zack grunts in frustration.

"Bacon? Definitely not helping! Why couldn't Gina carry the food?" He says turning towards the medic who paused in what she was doing and looked up.

"I was busy making sure I had everything I needed in case Carmen got hurt. I need more bandages by the way. Someone keeps using them for small cuts." She says leveling a look at Zack who looked at her wide eyed.

"So, how long before you toss them off the plane?" Player says through the computer Carmen is typing on his voice sounded amused. Carmen smirked at him.

"Eh, in-flight entertainment." Carmen says with a shrug of her shoulders smirking. "So we're off to Indonesia?" she says changing the subject.

"Yup" Player confirms. "The Southeast Asian country situated between the Pacific and Indian Oceans. And get this its made up of seventeen thousand plus islands. Who knew there were that many on the planet?"

"Did you know that all those islands contain the fourth largest population in the world after China, India, and the United States?" Carmen says.

"That's a lot of mouths to feed." Player quips.

"No doubt the reason Indonesia produces 70 million tons of rice a year. It's their staple food player." Carmen says she loves listing facts of places. The group loved listening in and learning a few things about their destination.

"It says here some islands are home to the Komodo Dragon, the world's largest lizard.They can grow up to ten feet long." Player says making Carmen and the crew pale a little.

“I’ll skip the petting zoo. But I've always wanted to see Wayang Shadow puppetry. It’s over a thousand years old, but still performed at festivals there today.” Carmen says her eyes lighting up at the thought of seeing a show.

“The V.I.L.E. hideout you are looking for is located on Java, home to Indonesia’s capital city Jakarta.” Player says.

"I hear it's called ‘the Big Durian', named after their native fruit. You know like New York City is called ‘the Big Apple’." Carmen countered with her knowledge this was a thing they did like a pair of siblings.

“Well, the spiky fruit may taste sweet and delicious, but it smells like unwashed gym socks stuffed with rotten onions.” Player says trying not to sound gleeful and Carmen curled her face into a disgusted look for a second.

“Well, that stinks.” Carmen says. Player couldn’t help himself any longer and snickered.

“I know, right? Smelly fruit!” Player says gleefully.

“No. Facial recognition scan drew blanks.” Carmen says looking at the pictures she had of her tail.

“Well, if your new fans aren’t V.I.L.E and they’re not Interpol, then who are they?” Player asks puzzled. Carmen shrugged at that and looked at her crew for a second all eyes are on her.

“We are going to have to keep an eye on anything out of the ordinary. Be on alert guys we don’t know what they want. It's safe to assume they are not friends.” She cautions them All three heads nod as Zack looks out the window grumbling to himself and Gina gets up to stand next to Ivy’s seat. It takes a moment for Ivy to notice and look up from her book. She grins at Gina and scoots over enough to give her room to share the seat. Gina takes the invite and tucks Ivy into her lap once she steals her seat successfully. The red head wiggles for a few seconds her face red as Gina chuckles at her attempts to escape. After a few minutes of this Ivy grumbles and accepts her fate and blushes as she goes back to her book with Gina reading over her shoulder. 

“Yup, definitely going to have to do separate rooms if we spend the night.” Carmen muttered to Player as she watched the scene unfold. Player chuckled softly but didn’t say anything back.


	4. The Sticky Rice Caper (Part 3)

**At Paris Interpol HQ**

A man with brown hair spiked up and a young petite woman with short black hair walked down a hall. The young woman was holding a tablet in her arms. “Apologies for the delay, Inspector Devineaux. I came to Paris as soon as I could” she says turning to the man she is walking with. On his face he had what could be called a smug grin.

“Perfect timing, Mrs. Argent.” Inspector Devineaux says back to her, the smile growing. Mrs.Argent kept her thought to herself about how strange she found that smile instead looked ahead as they walked. “Her victim regained consciousness only moments ago and awaits us for questioning..”Inspector Devineaux informed her all in a soft french accent. Mrs. Argent gave a thoughtful look to his information.

“Doesn’t it strike you as odd that Carmen Sandiego would harm an innocent bystander?’ she asked it didn’t make sense to her. Despite what the super thief did she admired her a little. The pieces to this puzzle were not fitting in place.

‘He is a witness, he saw her face. What more Motive would she need?” Inspector Devineaux asks her. Mrs. Argent thought about that for a second then looked at the information on her tablet.

“Do you find it curious he had no identification, Not even a train ticket?” She asks as she taps on the tablet holding a picture of a young man with brown hair. She turned to him as he answered the question.

“The Scarlet Outlaw clearly stole the poor man’s wallet.” Inspector Devineaux says as if that explained everything. Mrs. Argent didn’t buy that however.

“That would certainly be a valid assumption.” She answers with doubt in her voice

“Of course it would. Thank you.” Inspector Devineaux says deadpan as if it was obvious as he grabbed a roll of mints from inside his coat as they walked.

“But petty theft seems below the station of an acknowledged super thief.” she says, continuing to look at the tablet as the inspector popped a mint in his mouth before putting the roll back in his coat.

“Perhaps you should stop interrogating me and save the questioning for..” Inspector Devineaux trailed off as he opened the door to the interrogation room to find it empty. His face held a shocked look. “Our witness?” he says with a shocked face and Mrs. Argent went over to the paperwork on the front of the door.”Where did he disappear to?” he asked no one in particular. Mrs. Argent pulled out the paperwork and inspected it.

“According to the ledger the subject was released.” Mrs. Argent says she was a little confused.

“What?” Inspector Devineaux asked angrily “By whose authority?” he asked. She didn’t know what to say. 

Meanwhile the young man from the tablet gets in a black car and it drives away. The young man smiles and looks out the window and sighs.

“Chauffeured limo service. Sure beats trawling through the sewer tunnels for a jailbreak, eh, mates?” he asks the drivers in an Australian accent. “So, what's my next assignment? Secure the finest eclairs in Paris for Coach Brun..” he didn’t get to finish his sentence as a window rolled up between him and the drivers. He frowned and leaned forward to knock on the glass which was ignored. One of the men reached forward and pushed a button. 

“Extraction complete.” he says to a room full of men and women in chairs. One woman wasn’t even facing them; she was looking at multiple small screens.

“Thank you, cleaners, for mopping up this little spill. We have Crackle in our custody, Dr. Bellum.” Says a thin man with a bald spot on his head but long hair in the back. He turned to the woman with multiple screens. “Shall we initiate standard debriefing protocol?’ He asks, lifting a brow. She ignored him and continued to look at her screens. “Doctor, please, you spread yourself far too thin.” he says with disapproval “Please pick a screen!” he says with a growl.

“Professor Maelstrom, I happen to be laser focused on a matter of grave urgency right now.” she says tapping and looking through her screens “Hmm that's not it.” she says flicking a picture of a pie off the screen in front of her. “Nope. Not that either.” she says swiping what looked like missiles off the screen and a picture of an explosion comes up she flicks that away and it lands on a cat. “Cute.” She mutters before shoving the screen away to another with some kind of gun on it. “Oh, dear, where was that?” she says then moved it out of the way to an image of Carmen getting on a plane.”Ah here.” she says She tapes it bringing it onto the big screen in front of them all. “Our intelligence indicates the student formerly known as ‘Black Sheep’ has departed from Paris en route to Java, where I maintain certain assets.” She says spinning around to face the big screen. “Troubling news considering the damage she inflicted upon our French hideaway last night.” She says to the group.

“The Red Rouge seems to be on a tear lately. Fortunately one of our finest operatives is currently stationed in the region.” the man from before says leaning forward on his hands that are propped up under his chin. As they all look at the map in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to add this part its important that I keep everything from the show in as much as it was a drag to write the part with VILE. Its such an important part of the show so I didn't have the heart to skip it


	5. The Sticky Rice Caper (Part 4)

The crew soon landed and Gina let Ivy wiggle her way out of the taller woman’s lap. Ivy tossed the book at her grumbling. “Aww I thought I was comfier then the seat!” Gina called after her picking up the book and storing it away grinning as she picked up her bag and joined the others.

“Shotgun!” Carmen says with a grin as she gets in the passenger seat of the Jeep that was waiting for them. Ivy gave her a long look rolling her eyes and shaking her head before getting in the back with Gina. Zack just gave them all a look and started driving once they were all buckled in. He looked around at the lush jungle with a sad look. He was quiet for only two minutes of the drive before he spoke up.

“I haven’t seen a single drive through! I’m gonna faint from hunger here!” he announces to them making Ivy scoff and Gina roll her eyes. Ivy leans forward towards her brother.

“Just think of something other than takeout, like...stakeout.” Ivy says rolling her eyes with a grin. Gina was about to remind her that stake was food but Zack made that unnecessary.

“Reminds me too much of meat.” Zack says .

“As in casing a joint?” Ivy says back “you know like the night we meet Carmen.” 

“Like how we all met I suppose. Didn’t you all meet at the same spot by accident?” Gina asks looking between the three.

“Right! She was casing the same joint.” Zack says with a grin and Gina was sure that Carmen was listening in with amusement as always. ”Who’d ever guess a South Boston donut shop would be a front for a super secret crime empire?” Zack says then gags. “Donuts baked by V.I.L.E sure taste vile. Blech!” he says, making a disgusted look. Gina had to laugh.

“Ha!There. You can thank me now for ruining your appetite” Ivy says playfully pulling her brother’s ear and he takes her hand off him.

“I don’t think their goal was making good tasting donuts anyhow." Gina says as Ivy smiles, shaking her head. 

“Oh definitely not.” Ivy confirms.

“Right there.” Carmen points ahead to a building. ”Player’s Intel was spot on. It’s a Dr. Saira Bellum R&D lab.” she says as they approach. Gina grabs her med bag slipping it around her neck messenger bag style. They might not need her to bandage anything but she was always ready just in case. They stop a good distance and all look at the building.

“Something tells me the ‘R’ don’t stand for ‘rubies’' Ivy says looking at the building hard.  
“And ‘D’ don’t stand for ‘dollar’” or ‘donuts’” Zack added with wide eyes and Gina snorted rolling her eyes playfully at the siblings. Zack's eyes landed on Carmen as she suited up in red and he chuckled “Whoa, Carm. You’re wearing a coat? In this heat?” He asks with concern as he gets out of the jeep.

“It’s, like,110 degrees.” Ivy state looked confused as she also got out. Gina slips out too and slowly makes her way to Carmen frowning and tilting her head.

“Are you going to be okay?” Gina asks, frowning at her. Carmen opened the jacket to reveal gadgets.

“A lady needs her tools” She says then closes the jacket and tips her hat to the. The three gave each other a look then started off towards the building. Ivy followed first then Zack and Gina took up the rear keeping herself on alert. They all hid in some bushes waiting for what they were to do next.

“Plan A: bring out Red Drone.” Carmen says and Ivy pulls a red sphere out and gives it a small toss in the air. Gina crept forward to get a better eye on the drone and to be closer to Ivy. it went up then down in a soft arch before its little boosters kicked in and it was in the air. It then made its way to the building a bit then turned around and opened its camera. Ivy looked down at the controls where it all showed them on the screen.

“Red Drone has a visual.” Ivy says as Gina went from looking at the drone to Ivy and gave a soft appreciative whistle making Ivy blush and grin with a little bit of pride. She then made the drone fly to the building. It made its way up to the top of the building then flew forward. It made its way to a fan vent in the top. Ivy watched the blades then dove in at just the right time. “And there she goes.” Ivy says.

“Wait, hold on. Red Drone is a she?” Zack asks and Gina turns to him looking baffled.


	6. The Sticky Rice Caper (Part 5)

Out of all the questions he could have asked about the awesome drone and that's the one he chose. Gina quietly facepalmed and ran a hand through her bangs shaking her head. Ivy gave her brother a look.

“Red Drone’s awesome. Of course she’s a she.” Ivy says grinning down at the screen.

“Are we giving genders to inanimate objects now?” Gina asks as she raises an eyebrow.

“Well, yea.” Ivy says turning her attention to the drone as it used a laser to make an entrance in a vent then flew through it. On the screen a bunch of laser beams showed up some bouncing from one spot to another some staying in place.

“Whoa!” Gina says “Something tells me that's not for frying chicken." she says.

“State of art! Hey, how can anyone walk around in there with laser beams pointing all over the place?” Zack asks.

“I don’t think they are meant to walk around in there, Zack.” Gina answered “Either that or they really want to be extra crispy.” she says shivering.

“Nobody’s home.” Carmen states as she gets up from her crouching down in the bush. The three look back at the screen and Red drone is making its way through the laser beams. It made its way to a panel and slotted a USB plug into a port.”Your turn Player.” she says to the hacking genius who was waiting for this call. He typed away on his home keyboard.

“Security cams disabled.” Player says and there is a beep.”Back door open” Player says as the door in front of the crew slides open to a smirking Carmen.

“And bingo was his name-o” Gina says as the four of them walk and Ivy retrieves Red Drone. They walked through a door that also opened for them into a lab that is empty. This was making Gina a little on edge. Her militia training was screaming to get out of here that something was wrong.

“No guards, no lab techs.” Carmen says walking up to a mug. “Still warm.they just left” she states looking up and around the lab.

“Everything in me is saying this is way too spooky.” Gina says as she looks around with caution staying close to the door just in case. Carmen walked up to the closest computer and pulled out lipstick that turned into a USB device and any protest about make up died before Gina could get it out.She stuck it in the computer at the Zack and Ivy continued to look through the lab. Gina moved her eyes from one to another to keep track of them in case she was needed or something went wrong.

“Player, up for a fishing expedition?" she asks the hacker genius as she starts to type on the computer.

“Casting off.” Player answers.

“Who doesn’t Finish lunch?” Zack says discovering a bunch of rice. Gina turned to him quickly, not sure what was going on. "Well, More rice bowls for me.” Gina was going to caution on him eating the food when Carmen got there first snatching the rice away. Gina sighed in relief, she didn’t think it was a good idea for him to eat that.

“Zack, these aren’t rice bowls. They’re petri dishes filled with rice, covered in some sort of...” Carmen trails off sniffing the rice and Gina curls her nose up already smelling something gross even though it was Carmen who sniffed it. She never liked the smell of rice. "Fungus.” she concluded with surprise.

“Dude, like mushrooms?” Ivy asks, making her way over to the scene. Gina slowly took a few steps towards them still on alert.

“Like Spores.” Player corrected her. "Super spores, to be exact. Genetically engineered to feed on rice. I pulled the data from a folder labeled ‘Operation Sticky Rice’.” He says.

“What do you mean ‘feeds on rice’?” Carmen asks him as Ivy had a from as she looked down at the device he was communicating from along with Zack and Gina.

“Just how it sounds, Red.” Player replied. "These super spores take to a grain like termites to wood. According to Bellum’s research, these organisms can wipe out entire crops in a matter of hours.” Player says showing a simulation on the device's screen.

“A bio weapon.” Carmen states with a thoughtful look. “And if V.I.L.E. cleared out because they knew we were coming, they no doubt took their entire stockpile of spores with them.” She says working through her train of thought. Gina’s eyes went big at the thought of all those spores being set loose. "Player, can you pinpoint any likely targets?" she asks, tapping the communicator in her ear.

“You’re surrounded by likely targets.” Player informs her. “Indonesia produces seventy million tons of rice per year, remember?” He says as he types on the computer.

“So, V.I.L.E wipes out some rice fields.” Ivy says puzzling through this as they all start to leave.

“Order Pizza, problem solved, right?’ Zack asked and Gina rolled their eyes, they didn’t seem to understand what this could mean.


	7. The Sticky Rice Caper (Part 6)

“Rice is Indonesia’s staple food.If crops are destroyed, its entire population could go hungry.” Carmen says.

“Maybe even starve.” Gina adds.

“That’s way hungrier than I’m feeling right now.” Zack observes with a sigh as they continue to make their way out of the building.

“So what can we do about it? We’re not the grain police, we’re thieves.” Ivy says.

“Not just any thieves we take only from bad guys.” Gina says adjusting the strap of her med bag as she narrowed her eyes at being called a normal thief. 

“Well, yea but still what can we do?’ Ivy asks again as Zack looks bummed probably either from hunger or the thought of people going hungry, maybe even both.

“We can see to it that Bellum never gets the chance to use her super spores by stealing them.” Carmen says smiling Ivy perked up catching the smiling fever. Gina grinned, loving to see her smile.

“I like it.But, how are we supposed to find teeny, tiny spores in a great big rainforest?” She asks Carmen as they finally left the exit behind. Carmen turned to her, making Gina pause to see what the super thief would say.

“Hey check it out!” Zack says calling them over to where he was standing looking at the ground. “Truck tracks.” He says and Carmen crouches down placing her hand on the ground as they gather around her.

“And we know they just left.” She says staring down the line of truck tracks. They all pile into the jeep again and start to follow the tracks. Gina has once again removed the med bag from around her neck. It always felt like it was choking her if she had it on too long.

“One thing still doesn’t click.” ivy says leaning towards the front again. Gina resisted the strong urge to pull her back into her seat. It racked her nerves when she did things like that. “What’s in it for V.I.L.E?” she asks Carmen puzzled. “Why would they go through all that trouble of engineering some crazy food shortage crisis?’

“You’re right it doesn’t make sense. I mean taking out rice fields is a bad thing but, why? Why would they do that besides pure cruelty. They seem the bigger picture type so there has to be more to this.” Gina added as she looked confused. 

“It’s to force a hungry population to buy V.I.L.E. brand instant imitation rice, at inflated prices, no doubt.” Carmen says with a scowl “They tried to feed us it back at the island but “vile” doesn’t even begin to describe how bad it was. If Dr.Bellum thinks i will stand by while she risks people starving so V.I.L.E. can make a quick buck..” Carmen chuckled darkly making Gina squirm a little knowing it's not a good idea to get on her bad side.” She has a surprise coming.” Carmen says, continuing the dark theme of her chuckle. The militia member once again noted to not make this one mad.

“Carm!” Zack says bringing everyone’s attention to the front of the jeep. They all look and see a big white van like truck on the winding road still a good distance ahead.Then the red headed thief decided to give her a mini heart attack by climbing on the hood of the jeep.

“Hmm I’ll take the shortcut.” Carmen says and leaps off the jeep while its still going at full speed.

“I DID NOT ASK FOR A HEART ATTACK TODAY!” she calls after her only getting a classic Carmen chuckle. As the woman in red free fall towards their target and expanded her glider. Gina knew she had a glider she would have just liked a little warning first. Ivy grinned at her shaking her red hair and patted her arm as Carmen homed in on the truck. 

She landed on the roof with an audible thud making the driver look up while the blonde occupant looked out the window.

“Something tells me that was no Komodo Dragon.” She states before getting up on the roof and hissing at Carmen once she spotted her. She smirked at her opponent.

“Tigress I haven’t seen you since…” Carmen says addressing the blonde in the costume

“Morocco. The pit. You broke my glasses.” Tigress answered coolly.

“You didn’t protect the face.” Carmen reminds her.

“You may want to protect yours before I rearrange it!” Tigress charges at Carmen after letting out a sound between a scream and a grunt. She then slashes at Carmen with her clawed gloves screeching missing the red thief as she takes a leap away to doge then leaps in front of Tigress as she tries to slice her through an uppercut. Tigress tries to take another slice at her and Carmen leaps back again.


	8. The Sticky Rice Caper (Part 7)

Tigress swung herself around for a kick but Carmen moved out of the way. Then Tigress tried to leap up and kick her but Carmen ducked under the kick. Carmen delivered a solid kick instead sending her opponent back a few feet. Soon the Trio in the jeep caught up and were right behind them. Gina and Ivy traded looks and Ivy starts to stand up

“Carmen’s occupied. I’ll take the rear.” Ivy says Gina gently grabbed her shirt and she turned back to her.

“Be careful.” Gina says letting go of her shirt when Ivy nodded then climbed up onto the roof of the jeep. “These two are out to give me heart attacks, I swear.” She muttered, shaking her head. Zack chuckled as he sped up the jeep so that Ivy could jump onto the back of the truck van. Gina held her breath as Ivy took the jump and landed on the back of the truck. Gina only let it out when Ivy was starting to pick the lock. While she did that Carmen dodges another kick and slice from Tigress making her lose ground to the edge of the front of the truck. Gina slowly leaned forward watching one or the other prepared to leap out and engage her glider if either were to fall off the truck. Suddenly Tigress jumped into the air for an attack. Carmen bucked down as close to the surface of the truck top as possible. As Tigress came down Carmen moved out of the way and behind her. The blonde turned around to face Carmen once again.

“What's in the truck, Tigress?” Carmen asked, she wasn’t expecting an answer but had to ask.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Tigress answered that was as much as she was expecting from her.

“Yes, I would, that's why I am asking.” Carmen says as if it was obvious and the blonde didn’t have a clue. Tigress kept swiping at her as they rolled down the road. Carmen doges and Tigress slices open a Durian fruit it landed on the windshield of the jeep making Zack swerve a bit.

‘Zack, watch it!” Gina says gripping on the jeep as Zack popped his head out to look at the fruit.

“Oh! Yeah,baby!” Zack says laughing in delight. Gina let a tiny smirk edge at the corner of her mouth remembering what Player said about Durians stinking. Zack grabbed the fruit and brought it back into the jeep Gina watched and waited.”Fruity goodness!” Zack says as Gina started a mental count down until he smelled it. Which he did right after she thought that. Gina began to chuckle quietly "Oh!” Zack says then takes a bite anyway. Gina shook her head with a smile. He really must be hungry if he is ignoring the smell.”MMM!” Zack hums after a few chews he never once gave up the chase.

Gina turned her eyes back to Ivy hoping that she would get the lock picked open soon. She was really concerned for her little foxes safety. Each minute is nerve racking as Ivy continues to work on the lock. “Come on you can do it.’ Gina encouraged her softly Then the lock gave and Gina gave soft cheer as the lock came off. Suddenly the truck jerked and the door swung open with Ivy on it. Gina looks on in horror unable to yell as her voice is caught in her throat due to terror. Zack tosses the rind of his snack behind him and it flies down the road behind them

“Zack! IVY!" Gina finally is able to shout. Zack cleaned the windshield and gasps seeing Ivy dangle off the door

‘Sis!” Zack says fear laced into his voice.

“We have to help her.” Gina says now she is very worried that Ivy will fall.

“Oh, boy. Whoa, Whoa!” Ivy says looking down as she holds tight to the door. “Zack! Gina! Whoa!” she cries out to them.

“Help me! Over here!” Ivy yells for help as Carmen kicks Tigress.

“We are coming for you, please just hold on. Carmen can you do anything?.” Gina replies and Carmen looks over the side of the truck at the dangling Ivy.

“Ivy, I am going to shoot you a line!” Carmen says as she takes out the grappling hook out of her sleeve just as she is grabbed by Tigress.yanked back up and kicked.

“Now, about that little nip and tuck.”Tigress says, stalking closer to Carmen and takes a swipe at her and Carmen catches her clawed hand.

“Zack, there!” Gina says to the fork where it goes low. "Ivy can drop in!” She says and Zack turns down that road.

“Ivy!” Zack calls to catch her attention.

“Come on jump. I’ll catch you.” Gina says standing up with her arms open ready to catch Ivy. Ivy seems to mentally count to three and jump. She lands right into Gina knocking the taller woman into her seat. They share a look and hug each other for a moment. “Are you alright?” 

“Yea, I am okay” Ivy says with a smile as she starts to sit up in her own seat.


	9. The Sticky Rice Caper (Part 8)

Ivy’s face scrunched up and Gina remembered the Durian with a chuckle. “Oh! Whoa! What crawled in here and died?” Ivy asked, pinching her nose as Zack scrunched down in his seat with a sheepish look.

“A Durian.” Gina says with a soft chuckle as Ivy glared at her brother and rolled her eyes. They once again got behind the truck and began to follow it in a high speed chase all over again Carmen kicked off Tigress and looked back at the Ivy who stood up grinning and waved much to Carmen’s relief. Carmen carefully looked into the back of the truck and it was filled with what looked like fireworks.

“Skyrockets!” Carmen gasped upon seeing them and started to stand up again as Tigress tried to kick her off the truck. Carmen accidentally whipped out the grappling hook gun she was going to use earlier and shot at the jeeps tire causing it to pop and swerve pulling Carmen off and the line released from the grappling gun With some quick maneuvering by Carmen and sack she thankfully did not get hurt on the hood of the jeep she instead back flipped on to the top of the jeep then off. Zack swerved around and stopped. Carmen’s hat floats gracefully to the ground and she retrieves it.watching the truck drive out of sight. As Zack, Ivy, and Gina changed the tire of the jeep Carmen paced the ground while Player and her talked.

“If Dr. Bellum’s bio weapon requires a launch mechanism that would explain the fireworks you saw in the truck.” Player tells her as Ivy rolls the spare to Zack and Gina helps Zack put it on. Ivy stood watching whipping her forehead with a sigh,

“Bellum’s super spores must be packed into the pods of the skyrockets.” Carmen says pacing back and forth still she pauses for a moment as if a thought just came to her. “Player, where would someone go to see fireworks around here?” Carmen asked him. Player started his search on his computer.

“Hmm. It’s not New Year’s Eve. And Indonesians don’t celebrate the fourth of July. But there is a Shadow Puppet Festival festival tonight not too far from you, just outside of Jakarta.” Player says.

“Let me guess, bordering a swath of interconnected rice paddies?” Carmen says to Player using her intuition.

“You’re suave and you’re psychic. So, why is V.I.L.E. sneaking around? Why not have Tigress find the nearest rice crop and scatter the spores?” Player asked Carmen.

“Not Vile’s style.” She answers as Gina, Ivy, and Zack look the cart over for any damage. Gina then looked over ivy again being gently shoved away as she quirked a grin at Ivy. “They never operate without a smokescreen, and they never show their true face.” She tells him as she turns back to her team to see Gina holding Ivy who was laughing and trying to get her to let go. Zack was watching as he laughed at the sight before him. Carmen shook her head good naturedly as she walked up to them. 

“Are we ready to go guys?” she asked them with a soft chuckle. Gina let go of her squirming target then turned to Carmen who saw the look in her eyes. “No we don't have time for that.” Carmen says putting her hands up as she backs away. 

“Come on I need to make sure everyone who might have been hurt is alright.” Gina says taking another purposeful step towards Carmen. Zack and ivy swapped looks and grinned then began to circle their friend.

“Oh come on guys now is not the time for this.” Carmen says but she knows without jumping into the jeep she is boxed in by her friends. She knew she could easily get out of this and Carmen rolled her eyes and sighed. Gina gently claimed Carmen’s wrist and looked at her for a whole minute before Carmen let her look her over. 

“Well, good news you are only bruised thankfully.” Gina says releasing her to go back to the jeep with the others cackling and following after her. Carmen rolled her eyes and got into the passenger seat then the others got in the backseat. They all shared a grin with each other before Zack started up the jeep and put her in drive.

“Thanks Gina.” Carmen says after a moment.

“No problem. It's my job, no matter how hard you make it, or how stubborn you are.” Gina says leaning forward to smirk at the woman in red who shook her head and rolled her eyes at the medic. The others chuckled softly at Carmen who is indeed as stubborn as can be and twice as tough as anyone they have ever met in their whole lives.


	10. The Sticky Rice Caper (Part 9)

**Back at Paris Interpol HQ**

Ms. Argent and Inspector Devineaux are looking through boxes of files. Inspector Devineaux had a number of files in front of him all arranged in a messy pile. Ms. Argent had two in an almost neat stack in front of her as she paused on her third file in thought.

"No face, no name, no fingerprints. It's as if our witness never existed." Ms. Argent says in contemplation as she puts a file back. She knew that Inspector Devineaux might not like her pointing this out but it needs to be said. He looked flustered and crumpled the papers in his hands.

"Are you trying to rub it in Ms.Argent?" Inspector Devineaux says leaning toward her with a glare. Jules set down the file to look at him back. "Because you are doing a sensational job of it." He continues in an accusing tone. She rolled her eyes at his antics and reached for the file again. "We know that he indeed exists because some faceless, nameless paper-pusher here at Interpol,Paris,approved his release " Inspector Devineaux says as if to quell any doubts whether they were in himself or in her Ms. Argent didn't know. She just stared hard at her file with a small glare. 

"Then perhaps you were right, inspector. The man must have been innocent." Ms.Argent says keeping her voice level as she peered from the corner of her eyes at him hunched over his files. Inspector Devineaux paused for a second then sat up.

"Of course I was right!" Inspector Devineaux, sounding smug, then the realization hit him and he sunk down a little. "Which means the only I have to Carmen Sandiego is long gone." He says the smugness is gone and his ego is a bit bruised. Ms.Argent felt a bit vindicated at that but it was still all not adding up.

"It seems very strange, as if details are lurking just out of view," Ms. Argent mused as Inspector Devineaux gave her a puzzled look."Somewhere in the shadows." She says turning to him with a thoughtful but confused look. Inspector Devineaux shook his head at her and gave her a long look.

"Bah! Shadows Ms.Argent? No everything is right in our face, maybe a bit under our noses but not in the shadows." Inspector Devineaux says shaking his head again at such a ridiculous idea.

"Perhaps you are tight, how silly of me." Ms. Argent says with a roll of her shoulders ending the conversation to continue to look over the files in her hands. Inspector Devineaux gave a long suffering sigh at this again wondering how come they sent this rookie again. It didn't matter in the long run either way he will catch Carmen Sandiego he just had to make sure this new blood didn't slow him down. 

Inspector Devineaux turns back to his messy pile and starts to once again go through everything seeing if there was something that he perhaps missed the last time he looked.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I needed to take a break and remember the reason I was writing


	11. The Sticky Rice Caper (Part 10)

Carmen, Zack, Ivy , and Gina arrive at the location and look all over. No sign of Tigress anywhere.

"I don't see her yet. Anyone got a plan?" Ivy says looking over the crowd. "There is no way they are not going to notice us and ask questions. Ones we might not want to answer." She says gesturing to all the people. Carmen looked around and smiled as she saw three pairs of stilts. GIna follows her line of sight and tilts her head almost afraid to ask.

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking right?" Gina asks leery about the answer she was about to get. Carmen just picked up the stilts and passed each pair to the three of them.

"I think I am getting the thought too… come on Carm if this is about the check up then its Gina who should suffer." Zack says and gets clothes in the face and sighs. He tosses a sash to both girls. 

Gina groans, flicks one end over a tree branch then lets it hang over a bit before she tries her stilts on, then uses the sash to pull herself up on stilts. She wobbles for a few seconds then helps each of the other three up. "Alright guys carefully into the crowd. Ivy took a wobbly step and made a soft sound that made Carmen snort; they all slowly made their way to the crowd.

On the stage canvas puppet shadows played out a story while children laughed and clapped. Women dressed up in beautiful clothes did a dance with dances while being playfully chased by what looked like a man in a mask. Carmen sees none of this as she asks to speak to Player.

"The fireworks finale would most likely launch from behind the main stage." Player told her as Carmen walked with a small smirk on her face from the earlier revenge.

"I'll check it out. Meanwhile Zack, Ivy, Gina keep an eye out for oversized kitty cats." Carmen says to them half wishing she could have at least enjoyed them for a while walking on stilts.

"We're your eyes in the sky, Carm." Zack says walking on the stilts as if he had been doing this his whole life. After him came a wobbly Ivy with Gina keeping an eye on the red head.

"Until someone spikes a face-plant." Ivy says rocking unsteadily on her stilts then whimpers when she loses balance and Gina catches her hand steading her.

"I'll catch you if you fall. That's if you haven't fallen already." Gina says with a wink and Ivy flushed then swatted at her promptly losing her footing but getting caught. "Well, you didn't have to demonstrate." Gina teased setting her right again.

"Mark my words, I will get you later." Ivy muttered and they all continued to keep a look out for Tigress with Gina smiling all the while. As they looked for her, Tigress was backstage setting up a line of fireworks. She sets the last one in place then taps her watch communicator.

"Dr. Bellum, bioweapons are locked, loaded, and ready to launch." Tigress says, sounding pleased with herself. She looks down at the image of Dr.Bellum.

"Tigress you know the rules. Nothing must seem out of the ordinary. The fireworks must launch as scheduled: when the puppet show is over,and not a moment before." Dr.Bellum informs her through the watch. 

"You do realize that means risking another surprise visit by Fedora the Explorer, or whatever she's calling herself these days." Tigress crouched to Dr.Bellum. unknown to her Carmen had climbed into the tree behind her.

"You can call me Carmen." Carmen says while she stands up from her squat on the branch. Tigress froze for a second then swung around to see Carmen in the tree. Carmen launches herself out of the tree going for a nice two foot stomp kick into the ground nailing the landing on Tigress who is sent to the ground. "Name-calling, another reason I unfriended you." Carmen says crossing her arms across her chest.

"She's here!" Tigress says as she gets up from the ground and her watch beeped. "Permission to break protocol and launch the spores." She says getting radio silence. "Dr.Bellum?" She presses. Then she gets hit while no one is paying attention.

"I'm sorry what?" Dr. Bellum says turning away from the cat video, that was distracting her at the moment, for a second then turned back to it. The screen is blank to the battle unfolding on the other side of the now blank screen. 

Tigress slides across the ground staring down Carmen and is ready to fight. She lunches at Carmen slicing the air with her claw tipped fingers. Carmen jumped back then kicked at her then dodged another slice of her claws. Then Tigress kicked at her making Carmen jump back through the musicians playing for the shadow puppet show.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to get this out of my system now....
> 
> F-F-F-Fedora, F-F-F-Fedora, Fedora the explorer!
> 
> *laugh crys* sorry I had to lmao. Every time Tigress says "Fedora the Explorer" this gets in my head :"D


	12. The Sticky Rice Caper (Part 11)

Tigress took another slice at her and Carmen dodged backwards through the musicians towards the stage. She kicks at her again and Tigress ducks under the kick then tackles her to the ground startling the two shadow puppeteers. The music stops as they wrestle on the ground. The puppeteers and musicians are frightened and confused by the scuffle. The puppeteers run away in fright and the crowd "Aws" in disappointment that the show seems over. 

Zack, Ivy, and Gina make their way back stage worried about Carmen they haven't heard from her in a while and that wasn't like Carmen at all. The puppeteers running away from the act didn't make them feel any better either so they decided to go check it out as a group in case something whent wrong.

"Carmen? You al.." Ivy did not get to finish her sentence because Tigress ripped off one of her stilts making her unbalanced. Tigress gives the stilt a small spin then smacks it onto the stage in challenge.

"Ivy!" Gina shouts in concern and starts to make her way to the teetering young woman. She makes it just in time to pluck her off the stilt but they both go tumbling to the ground. Gina curls around Ivy but they are both stunned by the fall. Ivy looks up dazed and smiles at Gina.

"I take back my revenge." Ivy mutters as Zack expertly gets off his stilts. Gina smiled as Ivy undid her stilts as she shook her head from being dazed. Zack hands Carmen one of his stilts.

"All yours, Carm," Zack says with a grin as Carmen took it from him.

"Green, bad. Red, good." Carmen informs him. Zack turns and starts to head off.

"Naturally." Zack says back as the girls get to their feet and follow him. Gina paused and cast a look at Carmen.

"Go! I'll be fine. If I get banged up that's what you're for." Carmen says not taking her eyes off of Tigress. Gina chuckled softly, shaking her head and felt her hand tugged and spied Ivy.

"Come on, let's go." Ivy says holding her hand. Gina didn't need any more urging with one last look at Carmen she allows Ivy to take her away.

Carmen spins the stilt around like a true expert putting Tigress's earlier display to shame. They stood across from each other tense sizing their opponent up for the first move. Carmen grinned and made a "come here" motion with her hand. Tigress growled and charged at her and Carmen answering by yelling and charging at Tigress. The first blow landed on the stilts made weapons. Tigress caught Carmen's stick on her side swing while Tigress was swinging down.

The stalemate did not last long as they leapt back to take another swing. The musicians who had stayed watched them with confusion and maybe a little fear as the two swung at each other. They traded looks as the two women's stilts landed on eachother. They decided they would start the music they were playing again to this fight. They assumed it must be part of the show.

On the other side of the stage the crowd can see their shadows cast upon the canvas as they fought each other across the stage. The crowd "Oohed" at the display believing that the fight is now part of a new show being held.

Carmen on the other side of the screen had her hands full with the very real fight. She jumped into the air bringing the stilt down upon Tigress who dodged it. Carmen swung at her again and their stilts met blow after blow until Tigress checked her with a shoulder then grinned as she slammed the stilt into Carmen's stomach causing her to fall backwards onto the stage. 

The crowd cheered on the other side, completely innocent of what is really happening. They all think it's part of the show. Tigress enjoyed this and hammed it up a bit bowing to the crowd to keep them thinking it is just part of the show. Then she turns to take a swing at a down Carmen. That happens to be a bad choice for Carmen delivered a solid kick sending her back causing her to hit a spotlight and it falling onto the stage.

Now the canvas is completely because the light crackled and went out. This leaves the crowd confused as to what happened and them to feel disappointed all over again.

"Puppet show's over." Tigress says dropping the stilt and making a run for the fireworks. The musicians are once again confused as Tigress runs through them and to the stand behind them filled with fireworks. Tigress lights a match and tosses it on a trail of gunpowder and it ignites. "Word of advice? Don't eat the tainted rice." She says with a smug grin before running off.

The fire took to the gunpowder and quickly made its way to the fireworks. However Zack, Ivy, and Gina had done their job and made sure that the trail would lead to the right fireworks. Zack and Ivy each took a side of the stand and carried the fireworks away leaving the fire to go to the good fireworks left behind.

The fire reached them launching them into the air as Gina made her way to Carmen and shook her head with a sigh. "The show must go on." She says looking at her medic who frowned at her with a glare. Carmen sighed at this "I am not getting out of a checkup am I?" She asks as the fireworks light up the sky.

"Nope, I'll do what I can now but, you are getting a full look over when possible. Off with the coat." Gina says calmly and firmly as Carmen sighed once again shedding her coat with a wince. "May I?" The medic asks, reaching for her. 


	13. The Sticky Rice Caper (Part 12)

After Carmen gave the go ahead Gina gave her a quick check over, Luckily she had some bruised ribs, a small bump to the head, and a banged up shoulder. Gina wanted a better look at the ribs later but after making Carmen take a huge breath and let it out she was sure they were bruised not broken. Carmen shrugged back on her coat and looked out upon the celebration before her. Zack and Ivy rejoined them with smiles at the mission success. 

"The bad pods are under lock and key like you asked, Carm." Zack happily reports. Ivy grinned at Gina then Carm before she spoke.

"Let's get them far away from here." Ivy says with enthusiasm. 

"After we grab a bite." Carmen says and the trio's eyes just about light up Zack the most at the mention of being fed. "Who's up for a rice bowl? My treat." Carmen says with a soft laugh. Gina shook her head with a smile as the twins did a little celebration behind her.

"Nice job sis and Gina!" Zack says with excitement. 

"Yeah! Allright!" Ivy says pumping her fist in the air.

"Are we sharing little fox?" Gina says with a grin and a tilt of her head. Ivy turned red for a second then grabbed her hand grinning at her widely. Gina felt a blush creep across her cheeks as the red head leaned real close into her space. 

"Oh like spoons and feeding each other?" Ivy asks, batting her eyelashes just a bit, her face inches from Gina's. Gina did a great imitation of a fish as she knew that the tides had turned in Ivy's favor,because she was normally the one getting teasing and flirting. 

"W-well, I" Gina took a small gulp "I suppose that is arrangeable." Gina says, turning a shade pinker as she looks away from Ivy. Ivy giggled softly nosing her cheek making Gina look at her and smile weakly.

"We'll see." Ivy says grinning as she walks away looking rather smug. Gina let out the breath she had been holding then caught up and took Ivy's hand. They shared a soft grin and followed hand in hand to the food.

**_________________________________________________**

**Meanwhile on VILE isle**

  
The young man from interpol followed Dr. Bellum and Maelstrom through the halls of the academy. "I did my best, but that Carmen Sandiego is one jumpy 'roo!" He explains to them in his Australian accent.

"Thanks to her , I am stuck with warehouses filled with instant imitation rice and no one to sell it to." Dr. Bellum says while using a few hand gestures as all three walk the halls. They came upon a door and Dr.Bellum opened it. The young man paused wearily at the door. 

"So, Tigress fails her mission, too, eh?" He asks them before following Professor Maelstrom. There wasn't much else in the room but a chair. That just made this whole walk eerie on the verge of creepy.

"Have a seat." Professor Maelstrom says gesturing to the chair. The young man stepped up to the chair giving it a weary look some serious red flags were going off but not enough to make him run. "Please." The professor says looking over his shoulder at the young man.

Ignoring the warning bells in his head the young man sat in the chair wondering what was going on exactly. "You went to school here, Mr.Crackle. To fail is forgivable. But to allow yourself to be captured?" The Professor made a soft tsking sound shaking his head sadly. "Your misstep could have put the entire academy at risk." He says cooly.

"Well, it...won't happen again, I assure you." Mr. Crackle says just as cuffs slide over his hands and legs snapping into place. He panicked and jerked at them but found himself secured.

"Oh, we assure you that it won't. " Professor Maelstrom says in a sinister tone. Mr. Crackle finally had an idea what they were going to do to him and it was a terrifying idea. 

"Relax, this won't hurt a bit." Dr.Bellum says not really trying to reassure her captive but, one must put up with pleasantries. She had some kind of helmet in her hand and was lowering it towards his head. He had heard about this and terror filled his mind.

"No, please!" Mr. Crackle begs in terror as Dr.Bellum smiles down at him unflinchingly. 

"Just a light tingle sensation, then happy days." Dr. Bellum says again not really trying to reassure him in the least bit. She placed it on his head with the same unmovable smile.

**_________________________________________________**

**Back in Indonesia**

A man swept the grounds of the celebration as two people dressed in suits looked around. One male and one female. He ignored their oddness; he wasn't paid enough to notice them but he kept a small eye on them in case they were trouble. The woman seemed to be calling someone on a phone or something.

"We lost Carmen Sandiego." The female says into the device then seemingly res6 to someone on the other end. "Yes, again." She then closes the phone and turns to the man. "Chief wants us to initiate plan B." She tells him. The man in the suit nods and they are gone, leaving the sweeping man, who had been sweeping quietly in the background, to continue to sweep up the celebration grounds. He was not bothering to try and figure out what they had been doing. It was not his concern after all they must have just wanted to see the show is all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally reached the end of the episode whooo!!! I hoped you all liked the first 12 chapters of this fanfic. I will be start on the next episode as soon as possible. I really wanted to finish up this caper before I moved on. So look forward to more. It's been a wild ride so far and its soo fun to write I forgot that's what I wanted to write to begin with...self enjoyment!!!


	14. The Fishy Doubloon Caper (Part 1)

**A Parking Garage Unit in France**

The elevator rises to the top of a parking garage and a ding is heard as two people step out. Inspector Devineaux followed by Ms.Argent still discussing the young man that had been released earlier. They had come up dry and were empty of all other leads.

"No witness to question. No thieving scoundrel in custody and not one single red thread to pull." Inspector Devineaux says grumbling as he walked out of the elevator. He was in a very sour mood to say the least."I pursued Carmen Sandiego all the way to Paris and back with nothing to show for my efforts." He continues with Ms. Argent just listening to him vent.

They came to his car and she frowned at it. The poor thing looked broken into with its driver side window missing and no good. She wondered how it even made it here in one piece after everything. "Eh, almost nothing." He says yet again reaching into his jacket and popping yet another mint into his mouth. She wondered if this was something he did out of habit.

"I recommend reexamining the penthouse Ms. Sandiego purportedly attempted to rob here in Poitiers." Ms. Argent says narrowing her eyes a bit at his attitude.

"Did rob, Ms.Argent! I watched our super thief spirit into the night with a stolen object stuffed in her black sack." Inspector Devineaux says, correcting her as he turned around to look at her. Ms. Argent wondered if he ever stopped to think that whatever it was Carmen had that she might have entered the penthouse with it. Probably not knowing him.

He again ate more minutes and it was beginning to concern her. Surely eating that many wasn't good for you at all. As far as she knew he had not eaten a bite either. Her face mirrored her concern as she spoke to him.

"That many mints can't be good for an empty stomach." Ms.Argent says letting concern lace into her voice.

"Good night, Ms.Argent." Inspector Devineaux growled out softly as if she was a worried child and of no concern.

"Before I go, you may want to check your fuel.." Ms.Argent began to say after all they had been all over France today might as well warn him.

"Now." Inspector Devineaux says as if speaking to a mere puppy. Ms. Argent was running thin on patience with him but remained civil and calm out of professionalism and nothing more. She stopped herself from saying something she regretted and turned around to walk away anger clearly on her face.

Inspector Devineaux turned back to his car then opened the door and got in. Once in he closed the door then put the key in the ignition and turned it. All he got was the sound of the engine turning but not starting. He turns the key a few more times puzzled then looks up and growls hitting the steering wheel. She was right it was empty and now he also had a bruised ego.

With a groan he gets out and places his hand on his face. The soft click of heels made him believe Ms.Argent had returned to check on him. "It seems you were right I'm all out of.." he looks up and is shocked at the woman he sees poin9 some kind of gun at him. She fires it and a cloud consumes him as he finishes his sentence "gas." then faints from the cloud.He slumps to the ground but is caught by a man in a suit. 

While this is happening Ms. Argent calmed down and felt bad for just leaving him like that; she after all knows that he most likely has no gas. With a sigh to herself she turns around to go render help to him. She makes her way back and is puzzled to see that the car is empty. "Inspector?" She calls out to him hoping that he would answer. "Where in the world did you go?" Ms,Argent asks no one as she looks around.

Common sense said he didn't take the elevator she would have seen him go past her. She didn't think there were stairs on the other side of the garage. It was puzzling indeed that he had seemingly vanished from sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on chapter will be longer. It seems like it's just not doing any good to part this out so much so I am going to try for longer chapters. Anything that isn't Team Red; like Interpool, Acme, or VILE that doesn't directly involve Team Red will be separated chapters for my own sanity.


	15. The Fishy Doubloon Caper (Part 2)

**Somewhere in Ecuador**

Gina took a deep breath of salty air with a smile. "Nothing like the smell of the sea or ocean to make you feel renewed." She says as she picked up Carmen's helmet to go !long with the red dive suit she is putting on.

"I have to disagree.." Zack says, looking disgusted.

"Why? I think it's great!" Ivy says checking the suit over as Carmen puts it on.

"Fish." Zack answers with a gag. All three women roll their eyes and ignore him.

"I mean it, Carmen, the first sign of oxygen loss and right up you go." Gina says in a warning tone. Carmen just gave her a signature grin making the Israeli woman huff and hand over the helmet. Carmen slips it on her head and tumbles backwards off the boat. "I swear she just wants to give me a heart attack." She grumbles as Ivy kisses her cheek making her blush a little.

"That's just Carmen. You get used to it. Now man the wheel in case we need to move." Ivy says making Gina playfully throw her hands in the air and go to the small wheel house.

**____________________________________________________**

Meanwhile under the surface Carmen swam through the water on the lookout for a ship. The lights on her helmet made everything that much more visible.

"Hola, Red. How's sunny Ecuador?" Player asked in a chipper tone. 

"Oh, wet." Carmen answered him.

"I am sure you'll get to see more of South America after your swim. Maybe even paddle further down south to Buenos Aires, Argentina." Player suggested. Carmen kept herself from rolling her eyes at his not to subtitle hint.

"Not sure I am ready to visit my birthplace, not without any real clues to my past. What ca. You tell me about the shipwreck we're looking for?" Carmen asks him, changing the subject smoothly. Player shook his head softly but got the hint now wasn't the time.

"The satellite images I intercepted show you're warm. Just keep an eye out for the equator. It's a giant red line." Player says trying to get a chuckle out of Carmen. Carmen did grin but held back from laughing.

"Very funny, Player. The equator's a giant imaginary red line that divides our world into northern and southern hemispheres." Carmen informs him even though she is sure that he already knows.

"Well Ecuador sits right on the equator, and it looks like the South American country is known for two exports: tuna and bananas." Player says gladly that the tension seems to have left.

"Huh, I wonder how a banana-fish sandwich would taste." Carmen pretends to muse while Player blinks the thought out of his head and wisely says nothing about the idea. "Bet you didn't know the catch of the day is always transported up the Andes Mountains, to Quito the second-highest capital city in the world." Carmen says with a chipper voice.

"My nose is bleeding just thinking about it." Player quibs back. "But back down at sea level, the 19th-century trading vessel you're looking for might have been transporting Spanish Doubloons when it sank. A big enough haul of these gold coins could be worth millions today." Player says with enthusiasm."Which means there's a decent chance the wreck is on VILE's radar." Player says as Carmen continues to swim in the murky water and a tuna swims in front of her making her pause a second before it swam away.

"With luck, I'll secure any valuable artifacts beforeVILE can scavenge them." Carmen says using her hand to pull her through the water like a tug on a rope. "Are all hands on deck?" She asked making sure that her lovely stooges had5 jumped ship in the time she was down here. Zack probably was begging to get away from all the fish.

"Surface crew is on high alert." Player informed her after he checked in with the three topside.

**____________________________________________________**

Meanwhile back up in the boat Zack still was a little pale at the idea of all the fish around him, Ivy was peering through binoculars, and Gina went from the steering wheel to going from Ivy to Zack. The male twin made a gagging sound then walked over to the edge of the boat.

"Fish." Zack states gagging at the thought Gina shook her head sadly if this had been seasickness she could give him meds to help him feel better. Sadly there were no meds for fish sickness. Or for being sick at the thought of fish she felt awful for him and kept a diligent eye on him. "Why'd it have to be fish?" He bemoaned at his luck of the draw or lack of it as he grabbed the edge of the boat. Gina whipped out a cloth and watched him, his body language said he was not going to keep his meal. Just then a tuna jumps out of the water and Zack promptly tossed whatever he had eaten overboard.

"Here." Gina says holding out the cloth then digs into her bag at her and pulls out a water bottle. "You might want to rinse your mouth out." She says gently as he takes the items with a weak grin.

"How'd my sis get so lucky?" Zack whines softly before taking a sip from the now open bottle and switches it around then spits it into the salty water over the side of the ship. He then swallowed a mouthful or two as Gina tried to fight her blush at his earlier statement. "Thanks." He says he feels better after slowly drinking the whole bottle and putting it in a bag they have for garbage. 

Gina just gave him a smile then made her way over to Ivy. "What's wrong?" She asks softly as she looks at what Ivy has been staring at.

"Motor off, no one on board." Ivy says as she stares down through the binoculars at the ship in the distance. Gina frowned at that Ivy was right that the ship was throwing all sorts of red flags. Zack joined them to look at the ship also.

"Creepy enough for you, Ivy?" Zack asks, eyeing the ship then Gina who had a feeling she knew where this was going.

"Creepy enough to want a closer look." Ivy says lowering her binoculars with a frown and a glare at the ship just ahead of them in the distance. Gina didn't like this one bit her militia senses were tingling. 

"You sure?" Gina asks softly, getting only a nod in return. Looks like they were going to pay the ship a visit.

  
  



	16. The Fishy Doubloon Caper (Part 3)

Beneath the surface Carmen swam through a cave. It was long and wide enough to probably fit the world's smallest skyscraper easily inside. Several small sea plants were sparsely littered across the bottom and a little on the sides. It came to an end with a mountain like structure just outside it. In the very distance the fuzzy outline of what could be a ship is seen. She swam closer hoping this is what she had been searching for. After giving it a good look her eyes widened in excitement.

"Player, I found it." Carmen reports as she swims closer to the wreck. It wasn't in too bad of shape despite its age. She was half sure there would be nothing but what looked like a sea claimed hull. Instead she swam over the port side of a ship's bow. It was damaged for sure but not beyond recognition. Then started to make her way down to the shipwreck swimming along the port side of the ship. She entered a hole on the mid port side after looking through for anything that may still lurk there. Carmen swam into the ship to see what looked like it could be a captain's quarters. She felt excited about what she was seeing. It was beautiful and yet eerie.

"Ha! I'm swimming through the past." Carmen says while making her way left just in front of a flight of old ship stairs. 

"Any sign of treasure?" Player asks her.She swam through what might have been a hall at one time into a cargo hold.

"Tons, but not the kind that would interest VILE." Carmen answers him while swinging around to investigate further. A locked trunk catches her eye. It seems that a beam of light is surrounding it as if saying `here I am, look at me'. "Scratch that." She tells the player as she makes her way to it. 

Carmen takes the lock in her hand and gives it an experimental tug. She is a bit surprised when it holds despite how brittle it looks. After looking around she finds a crowbar laying on the ground. Only for a moment does she find this odd but pushes it out of her mind. With her newly acquired tool, Carmen sets to work by placing the curved end up right in a "J" and slides it in between the bottom of the lid and top of the bottom of the trunk. She pulls down a few times and is able to pop it open. 

Looking inside there is an old stopped pocket watch, a string of what could be pearl's, a mirror, what looks like a jewel that is possibly fake, clothes, and some other odd and ends. The first thing she pulls out is what's left of a sextant. The next thing is a piece of old parchment. This made her pause for a moment wondering how it possibly stayed intact enough for her to find. She unrolled it and gave it a look. A map of some kind is on the page of paper still leaving her to wonder how it hasn't yet dissolved. 

It took only three seconds after this thought before it dissolved into pieces before her eyes. She watched the dissolving pieces float away then turned back to the trunk with more resolve than before. She narrowed her eyes and peered at the contents hoping to see something. Under the dust of what was possibly the remnants of clothes was something that shined and sparkled.

Carmen reached forward with both hands and gently cleared off the dust to reveal a gold coin. She was almost completely certain this is the one of the doubloons they are looking for. She brings the coin up closer to her helmet and gives the side a tap. "Player, see what you can learn." Carmen requests of the tech genius. She needed confirmation that this is indeed the coin that is their target. Her helmet lights up with what looks like targets zooming I on the coin. It then takes a picture of the coin in her hand. She takes a few more pictures of the other side of the coin and its side.

"Whoa, what am I hearing?" Player asks as a rumbling sound is heard over the communicator. Carmen looks away from the coin, turns her head and leans back in the water to look in the direction of the sound with a confused look on her face.

Carmen flashes her light above her in cace the hull of the shipwreck is caving in but sees nothing wrong with it. Then she looks to the deck to see if it is giving out from the years it has been under the water. Again nothing seems to be amiss and she is vene more confused as to what that sound could be.

Suddenly something breaks the deck behind her and she is sent away from the force of whatever it was. As she is propelled through the water she loses grip on the doubloon for a moment then reaches out to catch it not wanting to lose it after all her effort. She stops her forward movement and turns to look at the newly made hole for answers.

Debris floated away from the hole and as she watched one closed hand made its way out of the darkness followed by an arm then a person. As they looked up it clicked exactly who this is. They stared each other down for a moment as he looked at her through the helmet of his own dive suit.

"You." Carmen growled out at him.

"You?" He asked in surprise, his eyes growing a bit bigger. His attention is diverted to the coin in Carmen's hand. Stares at it for a moment then pushes a button on his chest. It goes from red to green and a whirring sound can be heard. He then launches himself at her like some kind of tackle football player knocking the coin from her hand.


	17. The Fishy Doubloon Caper (Part 4)

As Carmen flew backwards she realised he was using an underwater hydro jet pack. He grabbed the flying coin from the water. Then spend his way out of the port hole.

"Who was that?" Player asked Carmen in concern. Carmen got herself off the deck and peered out the port hole with an angry glare.

"El Topo." Carmen says activating her own underwater jet pack with a tap on her helmet. The wings popped out the side and propelled her after El Topo. "And if the human mole is down below...his pal the human goat is sure to be above." She informs Player as she chases down the elusive s  
Underwater mole first of its kind and a rare find indeed. She best not let such a "find" get away.

**_________________________________________________**

Back on the boat Ivy, Gina, and Zack approached the bigger boat. Ivy and Gina traded the binoculars back and forth among themselves. They were each looking to see if there was any sign of life. It was so eerie how quiet such a big boat is. Zack stopped a good distance and Ivy turned to him shaking her head.

"I don't like this." Gina muttered causing the gingers to look at her. Zack gave her an amused look and Ivy frowned then looked back at the boat.

"I know but we have to check it out." Ivy says and peers through the binoculars again looking around suddenly a man came into view and he was on the bow of the boat. Then he leaped in front of the three startling the siblings. Gina gave him a watchful look.

"Whoa!" Zack and Ivy yelped in unison. Gina placed a hand on both their shoulders to prevent them from falling back as they tried to make room for their "guest". The trio stared back at the man as he stared back at them.

  
**_________________________________________________**

Beneath the waves Carmen is on a high speed underwater chase with El Topo. His suit made him fast but Carmen is quickly gaining on him. She finally catches up and grabs his ankle surprising him. She gets her under water hydro jet pack to spin the jets around then blast them, mostly him, backwards. El Topo loses grip on the coin as he is yanked back by his ankle.

Carmen uses him to propel herself forward and even seemingly leaps off his back as she goes after the coin as it flies through the water. Hoping to reach it before El Topo recovers.

El Topo however is a hardy one and recovers quickly and goes after Carmen reaching for her. He grabs her shoulders and shoves her back propelling himself forward once again.


	18. The Fishy Doubloon Caper (Part 5)

Carmen races forward and does a side shove. They begin to wrestle in the water each trying to make a grab for the going slowly falling in the water. Both reach for the coin at the same time while each trying to grab it first. However a Yellow Fin Tuna beats them both to it and eats the coin leaving them both to stare for a moment in disbelief. They both stare at the fish as it swam off.

"Wow, that really just happened." Carmen says baffled at the event. She would not have ever believed it if she had not seen the fish eat the coin herself. She then turns her attention back to El Topo with a glare and shoves him down in the water as she makes her way after her new quarry, the fish. El Topo isn't dazed for long and is soon after the fish as well.

**_________________________________________________**

Back on the surface the slim man who jumped on their boat earlier was gearing at the trio. "Who are you? What are you doing out here?" He asked looking from Gina to Ivy then Zack.

"We are fishing, right guys?" Gina says coolly eyeing the man not liking his closeness at all. 

"Yea, fishing. We're, uh, fishermen." Zack says weakly.

"Fisherwoman. Hello!" Ivy says jabing her elbow into Zack. It took all her self control for Gina not to roll her eyes and groan.

"Fisher people." Gina says pulling the two apart like she has done it a million times.

"You do not sound or look like you're from around here." The man observed with suspicion. 

"Well, uh,.." Zack started

"You see, we got special permission to fish here. We give most of our haul to the port and we can stay." Gina says, giving Zack a quick glance when Ivy elbowed him again. The man raised an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders. 

**_________________________________________________**

Under the surface El Topi and Carmen are racing after the Yellow Fin Tuna each determined to get to this prized fish first. Just as Carmen was about to grab the tuna a net slowly captured the fish making her pause in pursuit. El Topo caught up and they both watched the fish being taken to the surface 

"Come on. Seriously?" Carmen says with a small amount of frustration. Today just isn't her day it seems everything just seemed to be working against her. Her and El Topo watched the silhouette of the boat leave then slammed into her before perusing the boat. Too bad she grabbed his hose on his way past her and now his helmet is filling with water.he turned to her and she held it out for him to see with a smirk on her face. He makes his way back to the surface so as to not drown.

Carmen knew she would not realistically be able to keep up with the boat so instead she shot it with a tracker. A small satisfied smile graced her face.

  
  


**_________________________________________________**

The surface crew must have not seemed a threat to their unwanted visitor because he turned from them and went back towards his boat. Gina was still tense and staring him down, Ivy was straight up glaring holes through him, Zack just looked relieved he was leaving.

"Wrap it up, surface crew. Carmen needs assist." Player says over the radio making the trio jump at the suddenness of his voice. Gina turned her head to the man tensing up slowly by the second hoping he hadn't heard or wasn't paying attention. 

Ivy beeped off the radio but the man turned back at them making Gina immediately on alert. She watched him approach and Gina was ready to take him if he tried anything. He was looking at them rather menacingly.

"That would not be Carmen Sandiego, would it?" He says eyeing the trio.

"I am sorry who?" Gina asks calmly, sliding between him and the siblings. "Look sir, I really don't appreciate you being on my boat." She says as each sibling supplied a false last name. He crept towards them and the siblings backed away as Gina stared him down ready to take him if he got any closer.

"Help!" A voice called out. It was a low scratchy voice and caught all their attention. Gina kept one eye on the threat while trying to find the person who is in distress. The man backed off and walked to the front of their boat and looked over the edge. In the distance a man is flailing in the water and shouting.

"Zack get to the wheel and get ready to go. Ivy…" Gina says in a whisper. Ivy grinned at her nodding gleefully then rubbed her hands together. 

"Got it." Zack whispers back and slides to the wheel house while their guest is distracted. Gina held up three fingers and counted down to one just as he grabbed a life preserver. Both women rushed him and shoved him into the water. "Now, Zack!" Gina called. Zack turned the motor on and they were out of there. Gina and Ivy desolved into relieved giggles.

"Were you really going to take him?" Ivy asks and Gina nods and slumps down relieved.

"I could have easily. He was such a twig." Gina says and she gets a playful shove from Ivy who just grinned.

"Where to?" Zack asked Player. The young tech genius gave them the location. They bring Carmen on board and give her the low down.

"I have a bead on your tracker." Player informs Carmen.

"Keep a close watch, Player. We need to can a tuna." She says. They make it to harbor and she goes up to the ship. After speaking to the fishers on the boat she parts ways.

"Gracias." Carmen says to them before returning back to the trio waiting in the boat. They all give her an anxious look hoping for the best."He says his catch is already on it's way to Quito for auction and our coin-swallowing fish with it." Carmen informs them.


	19. The Fishy Doubloon Caper (Part 6)

"For a fish out of water, old yellowfin sure gets around." Ivy says with a sigh. Gina nods rubbing her eyes then head wondering if they will go after the fish. Zack looked at the whole ordeal he really didn't want to get near that fish but , would if needed.

"Red, I've looked up the image of the coin." Player informs Carmen. The boat board trio all turn their attention to Carmen. "It's a doubloon, all right, but it isn't Spanish. It's called the 'Ecuador 8 escudos.'" He says.

"So it's an Ecuadorian doubloon?" Carmen asks him curiously. Little did they know that they were being listened to by a mysterious woman on board the fishing boat.

"It looks here like most coin hobbyists know it as the 'Moby Dick doubloon'" Player supplies from the info he has gathered.

"Moby Dick, like the book?" Carmen was now puzzled."Why would a coin be named after the famous whale?" She asks not sure how this all adds up.

"Because it's the coin the Captain Ahab character nails to the mast of his ship as a reward to anyone who spots the white whale that keeps evading his capture." Player says and Carmen sighs loudly.

"This doubloon is starting to feel like a white whale of my own." Carmen mutters to Player as a woman approaches her. Gina is watching her for signs of hostility while Ivy was soothing her.

"I'm sorry, were you speaking of the Ecuador 8 escudos?" The woman asks, making Gina stiffen.

"Hey, it's okay. She might know something." Ivy says softly pulling on her taller companion's arm. Gina glanced at Ivy then the woman and relaxed a little.

"You've heard of it?" Carmen asks the woman.

"Dr.Pilar Marquez." The woman says offering her hand for a shake. Carmen accepts with a smile and Gina relaxed more she trusts Red's judgment that doesn't mean she isn't alert however. "I am an archaeologist leading an excavation. Team to the shipwreck. " Dr. Pilar Marquez informs team red.

"Well, if you happen to be looking for one, you won't find it down there." Carmen says pointing over her shoulder. "Not anymore." She informs Dr. Marquez.

"What? How do you know?" Dr. Marquez asked Carmen looking surprised but her certain tone. She then looks over Carmen, Gina, Ivy, and Zack. Gina stood a bit straighter under the look while Zack,Ivy, and Carmen just looked back. "You're not scavengers, are you?" Her tone was flat at the end.

"Coin hobbyists. Ameture." Carmen says and Gina just barely keeps from snorting in laughter, Ivy ribbed her.

"Then you may not realize that the escudos was the first doubloon minted here in Ecuador, in the 1830s, shortly after we became our own nation." Dr. Marquez informs them with a prideful smile. "Only a handful were ever made." She says as the boat board trio turned their attention back on her.

"Whoa! Must be worth millions!" Zack says with his eyes wide. Gina and Ivy traded looks and shook their heads slowly.Dr. Marquez gives a soft chuckle at.

"Despite its rarity, the escudos does not have high monetary value,though it is of tremendous cultural value." Dr. Marquez informs them. " as a symbol of Ecuador's independence. It remains one of the strongest links we have to our past." She tells them Carmen knew that just means it is indeed a target of V.I.L.E.

"Oh, well" Ivy says.

"Ah, the fish can keep it." Zack says offhandedly.

"Zack! Ivy!" Gina hissed softly at them both making Ivy duck and not meet her eyes. Zack looked confused at Gina who glared him down.

"We'll find it for you." Carmen says, making Gina look up at her and feel a tug of sympathy. She understood on a level what Carmen felt. She watched as Red walked away and the siblings traded confused looks. Gina gets out first and offers a hand to Ivy and helps her out. The two scramble to catch up to Carmen as Zack too gets out of the boat and follows them.

"Carmen?" Gina asks softly as she catches up worried about her.

"V.I.L.E. has no idea how much that coin is or isn't worth, which means we need to secure it before they figure out where it's headed." Carmen informs them and gives her medic a small smile. "It's okay, I'm okay." She says taking a breath after calming down. Gina says nothing just places a hand on her shoulder and gives it a soft squeeze.

  
  
  
  



	20. The Fishy Doubloon Caper (Part 7)

**Unknown location**

The first thing Inspector Devineaux heard upon waking up was a soft beeping sound. He grunted and blinked his heavy feeling eyes open. In front of him is a strange man and woman in a suit. They had their hands clasped behind their backs and sunglasses to hide their eyes. Confusion filled his head at the sight of them.

Who were they and what did they want with him? The room told him nothing and the door was right in front of him but they were guarding it. He wondered if they were with Carmen Sandiego for a moment then shoved the thought away. No they didn't look the part of her crew. Surely she didn't have tailored suited body guards or whatever they were supposed to be. No they must work with someone else. Had he stepped on the toes of some foreign agency? He didn't know he might ask and see.

"What is this?" Inspector Devineaux asked them struggling against whatever is restraining his hands. "You think this can hold me, an agent of Interpol?" He asked with a laugh. Maybe if they knew exactly who they were dealing with they would step down and let him go. That's when the woman reached inside her suit. Whoops wrong move his eyes grew big then he slammed then shut turning away in fear. "No,no.no.." he says as she pulls out a pen.

What? What's with the pen. He was sure that she was going to shoot him but a pen was far less intimidating. Did they want him to sign something? How very strange of them to assume he would. Also how strange of them to kidnap him to get him to sign anything. Unless the pen was some kind of weapon he had never seen he figured he was safe for now and relaxed a bit. 

Maybe they had heard of him and wanted an autograph. Yea that must be it. "autographs,please." He said smoothly as if he hadn't been scared the previous moment. Inspector Devineaux raised an eyebrow while eying the pen. The female agent clicked the top of the pen and it made a weird whirring sound that he had never heard before. Okay so it wasn't for autographs then what is it for? 

Wait why did she drop it? This is the craziest thing he has ever seen anyone do. Why would you purposefully drop a pen? And the one she dropped looked very expensive. He was more befuddled than ever. Who were these pen droppers and what did they want? He was even more surprised when the pen stood upright on the ground. 

Inspector Devineaux gave it a puzzled look and waited to see what would happen next. It blinked blue on the top and chirped. This pen was getting stranger by the second. Suddenly an image of a woman popped up giving him a small start. She stared hard down at him and he held back a gulp.

"Inspector Chase Devineaux, thank you for joining us." She says working a small smile. How did she know his name? Who was she? What is she? What is this that he is seeing? So many questions ran though Chase's head and he didn't know if he should ask a single one of them. "Holographic projection, the most secure method of communication." The woman says answering at least one of his questions. "Plus, the calls don't drop." She continues.

Was that humor he heard in her voice? Strange woman finds humor while it is essentially tied to a chair in front of her. "Who, who are you?" Chase finally managed to ask one of the many questions in his mind. "Why am I here?" He asks another feeling braver than a minute ago.

"You can call me 'Chief'." She says as the man and woman at the door started to move towards him. Chase flicked his eyes between the three not sure what exactly is going on. The man brought out some kind of remote and pushed a button. It made a clicking sound. Whatever is on his wrist beeped and fell to the ground with a clunk. It must have been handcuff then, Chase decided as he brought his wrists forward to give them a rub.

"And you are here because I understand you have recently come in close contact with a certain elusive Carmen Sandiego. " ahh so they were from a foreign agency Chase thought. He stood up from his seat.

"And I would very much like to get back to finding her if you do not mind." Chase says with a huff glaring indignantly at the Holographic woman and her suited posse. The woman gave a soft chuckle and smiled a little.

"Well, then you and I may be able to help each other." Chief says.

"You also seek the Crimson Shadow." Chase says it wasn't a question rather a statement of fact.

"We're seeking an army of shadows, whom we have reason to believe, call themselves 'V.I.L.E.'." She says narrowing her eyes at the name. He didn't know who this group was but they do not sound like they were friendly in the slightest.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEASON 3 release date has been announced and I am going to do my best to slam as many chapters down as possible so I can be on season 3 when it comes out. If not then you all will have something to read while we wait to see if there is a season four lol


	21. The Fishy Doubloon Caper (Part 8)

**In Ecuador at a pier**

El Topo and Le Cheve look down at the tracker that they had placed on the boat earlier. Le Cheve deactivated it with a thoughtful look as he talks to someone on the device, a phone, in his other hand.

"If Carmen Sandiego is after this doubloon it must be worth a fortune." He says looking at the screen that has Professor Maelstrom.

"How very delightful to hear, Le Cheve, because Papa needs a new pair of cufflinks." Professor Maelstrom says holding up an arm showing off the end of a sleeve.

"Of course, Professor Maelstrom." Le Cheve says with a delighted smile. "A vault filled with cufflinks of every shape and color." Le Cheve says as El Topo takes the phone making him frown. He wasn't done talking yet how rude!

"And gold rings for every finger." El Topo says wiggling his claws. "A fancy limousine or a spectacular yacht." He says with a thoughtful look on his face. "No,wait. Your own private golf course."El Topi says with excitement. Professor Maelstrom gave him a quizzical look through the screen. Surely his minions were not this dumb. "Uh, I can chase the gophers for you." El Topo says after a moment of silence.

Le Cheve gives him a shove and takes the phone back and smiles. "The point being this golden trinket will enable you to buy anything your dark heart desires." Le Cheve states. Professor Maelstrom just grinned painfully and concluded that yes they were that dumb.

"Buy?" Professor Maelstrom raised an eyebrow. "I don't think you understand. I intend to melt that doubloon into a pair of solid gold cufflinks." Professor Maelstrom grinned wickedly at the idea. Le Cheve and El Topo were confused by this.

"Melt? But it is worth.." Le Cheve is interrupted by Professor Maelstrom.

"I will be the first on the Island. Countess Cleo will be so envious." He says looking at his sleeves then glances at his two minions smirking the whole time.

________________________________________________

Going up the mountain to Quito

Finding a car had been easy. Trying to not let her mind fill with guilt had been so much harder. Gina kept casting glances at Ivy trying to think of something to say. The silence was not something she would wish on anyone. Each time she opened her mouth to speak nothing came out. Instead she slid into the car looking everywhere but Ivy.

Gina tried not to squirm in her seat at the window of the car. Ivy was just three feet away and they haven't talked since the pier. She still didn't know what to say to her and it was starting to feel awkward. 

"It's okay." Ivy finally says turning to her, making Gina jolt in surprise and cast a look at her. "I know that you, ya know, understand somethings better than us. So, it's okay." Ivy says flashing her a smile. Gina returned it weakly not really feeling like it should have been easy. She feels just so guilty for snapping like that at her.

"I still should have handled it better. Just because I can read what is going on doesn't give me the right to go off like that. I am sorry." Gina says, giving her a soft apologetic look, making Ivy shake her head and smile.

"Nah! I get it, like I said you're good, beautiful." Ivy says with a wink, making Gina turn a little red. When did she get so flirty? Gina wasn't sure but she liked when Ivy showed she had fire.

"שועל קטן" Gina says under her breath with a grin and shake of her head. The atmosphere was now a little less tense in the car. Carmen swapped a quick look with Zack who rolled his eyes playfully. These two were both impossible and very obvious in their flirtation.

"Pedal to the metal. If that yellowfin makes it to the auction floor, we could lose it for good." Carmen says bringing everyone back to the seriousness of their mission. Lest they all forget the real reason they are going up a mountain in Ecuador.

"Word of caution, Red. The air's pretty thin above 9,500 feet. If you don't take time to acclimate, any one of you can get altitude sickness." Player says.

"Carmen." Gina warned her with a serious tone.

"Don't worry I got this." Carmen assures her with a smile that flashed her way. Gina grumbles, shaking her head at her wagging a finger. Did she not understand how serious this can be?

"No, this is serious Carmen and can hurt your health in the long run. The damage it can do to your lungs should be enough to give you pause. Plus oxygen deprivation can cause nasty side effects to brain function." Gina says, giving her a serious stare down. "Promise me you will at least be cautious." Gina says narrowing her brown eyes at Carmen.

"We need to get that fish," Carmen says firmly.

"I understand that. Your health is my priority though. That is what you brought me along for is it not?" Gina says sternly as Ivy and Zack both wiggled in their seats from the growing tension. 

"Well, yeah but.." Carmen began.

"No buts, promise me. I need you to do that. It's rare but you can die from altitude sickness." Gina says sternly, making Carmen sigh softly. Ivy gave a small gasp and looked worried. Zack gave Carmen several glances from the corner of his eyes.

"I promise to try." Carmen says and Gina nods knowing that is as close as she is going to get. The tension vanished as Carmen sunk down in her seat and stared at the road ahead. Gina fell back in her seat with a sigh. 

"We will help watch her okay?" Ivy says in a whisper giving her arm a squeeze.

"If she wasn't so good at hiding being sick or injured I wouldn't worry so much." Gina muttered back making Carmen huff at hearing this.

This was going to be one long ride up to the mountain, that's for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to some technical difficulties (had to buy a new tablet) the mourning of the one year anniversary of my friends death and the upcoming one year anniversary of my hand death I needed a small breather to focus. Hopefully now with my new tablet I can get rolling again. Thank you for your patience


End file.
